candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Fungi Forest
| difficulty = Somewhat Easy }} Story Tiffi and Foxie are picking mushrooms. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels Fungi Forest is a somewhat easy episode, which is quite anomalous this late into the game. It has a lot of easy levels, but two very hard levels: and . As a result, this episode is much easier than the previous episode, Snack Shack. Gallery Story= Ep081story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1191 V4 HTML5.png|Level 1191 - |link=Level 1191 Level 1192 Reality.png|Level 1192 - |link=Level 1192 Level 1193 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1193 - |link=Level 1193 Level 1194 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1194 - |link=Level 1194 Level 1195 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1195 - |link=Level 1195 Level 1196 Reality.png|Level 1196 - |link=Level 1196 Level 1197 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1197 - |link=Level 1197 Level 1198 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 1198 - |link=Level 1198 Level 1199 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1199 - |link=Level 1199 Level 1200 Reality.png|Level 1200 - |link=Level 1200 Level 1201 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1201 - |link=Level 1201 Level 1202 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1202 - |link=Level 1202 Level 1203 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1203 - |link=Level 1203 Level 1204 Reality.png|Level 1204 - |link=Level 1204 Level 1205 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1205 - |link=Level 1205 |-| Champion title= Mushroom Master.png|Champion title|link=Mushroom Master Episode 81 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 81 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Fungiforest.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= New levels announcement 84.jpg|Coming soon poster (used for episodes 82 and 84) Trivia *The episode pathway is the same as that of Banana Beach's, Teapot Tower's, and Tasty Treasury's. *If you look closely, Odus is hiding in the tree located at the left of the background, but in mobile version, Odus does not appear in background. This is the last episode to feature Odus somewhere hidden in the static cutscene. *This is the 7th episode with a red banner and pathway. *This is the eighteenth episode in Reality that does not need tickets to go on to the next episode. *The episode name shares its second word with Minty Meadow's former episode name, Lollipop Forest. It also shares its name with the fifth area from a N64 game called "Donkey Kong 64". *This episode marks the return of moves levels, last seen in Siberian Sorbet (a gap of 130 levels). *After a break of Snack Shack, the "extra colour" level has been returned (level 1193, being "5.5 coloured"). *There are a few changes after release of this episode: **On web version during Sugar Crush, jelly fish generated from remaining moves are buffed so that each fish always scores points. **The mobile version 1.59 is released at the same time, with some UI updates. **The sugar drop feature has a major update in which you need less drops to claim rewards (from 600 to 180 in total), but the current progress level only gives drops once unless restarting the game. *This episode continues the trend of having no very easy levels. *There are trees in Drizzly Dale that resemble the trees of this episode. *This episode shares its second word with Festive Forest and Frosting Forest. *This is the final episode to have the same world number on both Flash and HTML5 versions. Category:World finales (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Woodland-themed episodes Category:Sole appearances Category:World openers (HTML5)